


Je t'interdis de dormir

by JustePhi, Kalincka



Series: Evolve [2]
Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: (surtout Michel), Constance essaye, F/M, Feels, Introspection, Les Missionnaires galèrent en reconversion, Post-Saison 4, Sad, Song: Smoke and Mirrors (Imagine Dragons), Songfic, Tous méritent un câlin, all of the sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Quand Mattéo traverse le portail bleu, traînant Dario par l'épaule, sa traque est finie. Et maintenant ?





	Je t'interdis de dormir

**Author's Note:**

> De retour dans cette série Imagine Dragons / Visiteur du Futur, parce que les fics angst c'est toujours plus sympa en chanson (non (i need help)). Et cette fois c'est centré sur mon personnage préféré, aka MATTEO, donc c'est encore mieux (non, toujours pas (bref)). Merci de nous suivre et de nous lire, et enjoy. - Juste Phi
> 
> Bonjour c'est Kali, juste pour vous dire que je kiffe écrire avec Phi et promis la prochaine fic c'est quelque chose de moins angst, enjoy et BONNE ANNÉE - Kali

_This is my word, this is my way_ _  
_ _Show me a sign, sweep me away_

Tout avait commencé par une promesse.

Une promesse qui allait donner à la vie de Mattéo une direction qu’il n’aurait jamais pensé prendre. La promesse faite à Judith de toujours la protéger contre tout, et de tout le monde, _quel qu’en soit le prix_. Même si ironiquement, il lui avait toujours été difficile de se repérer dans le temps, une phrase s’était fixée en lui pendant des années : “Personne ne la touche.”

C’était d’une simplicité effarante. Et malgré cela, tout était devenu incroyablement compliqué.

Il se souvenait très bien du soir où il avait rencontré Judith, mais un peu moins des raisons qui l’avaient poussé à revenir frapper trois fois à sa porte pour lui proposer ses services. C’était comme s’il lui cédait un fragment de sa vie en la laissant, comme s’il oubliait quelque chose d’essentiel derrière lui. La sensation confuse que cette femme rousse et revêche détenait en elle une partie de sa mémoire à lui.

 _This is my word heart breaker, gatekeeper_ _  
_ _I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_

Elle avait fini par le laisser entrer chez elle. À l’usure, lui semblait-il. Après coup, il s’était senti coupable d’avoir autant insisté, convaincu qu’elle avait cédé de mauvaise grâce. Dans un de ses rares moments de vulnérabilité, elle lui avait assuré que non, qu’elle lui avait fait confiance dès le début, mais il lui avait fallu du temps pour l’admettre tout à fait. Le temps, c’était à la fois ce qu’il avait toujours cru maîtriser et ce qui lui avait toujours fait défaut au moment le plus crucial.

Comme toujours, il s’était fié à son intuition. Ce n’était pas un homme de logique, Mattéo. C’était un homme d’action - car c’était ce qu’on lui demandait de faire : agir. Il y avait un problème, une menace, quelque chose qui n’allait pas, il devait agir. Protéger et poser des questions ensuite. Un garde du corps, un homme-bouclier.

Désormais, il n’était même plus certain d’être encore un homme.

 _Deep in my heart, deep in my mind_  
_Take me away, take me away_ _  
This is my word dream maker, life taker_

Dans les quartiers de la nouvelle Brigade, Mattéo regardait le bandeau sale qui lui avait servi à couvrir ce qui restait de son œil. Ce n’était qu’un chiffon, un vieux bout de tissu qui puait le sang et la sueur, et il le tenait entre ses doigts sans le laisser partir. Son orbite meurtrie n’avait rien d’autre pour la protéger. Alors qu’il était assis dans le couloir, il pouvait apercevoir Richard qui lui jetait des regards mi-dégoûtés, mi-effrayés et ça le tenait suffisamment éloigné.

Mattéo regardait le bandeau sans vraiment le voir. Il l’enlevait enfin. C’était la fin de sa mission. Dario pourrissait dans une cellule et c’était fini. Maintenant, il allait devoir se trouver un autre cache-œil. Le prétexte qu’il avait utilisé, selon lequel il n’avait pas de temps à perdre pour se rafistoler car il devait accomplir sa vengeance, n’était plus de mise.

Désormais, il devait se prendre en charge.

Il n’y avait plus de missions avec le Visiteur, plus de Lombardi à traquer, plus de temps passé à glander chez Raph en sifflant son stock de bières. Juste ces foutus bureaux bleus, métalliques, et vides. Le temps – toujours lui – s’étirait devant lui en une longue route sinueuse, désespérément solitaire.

“D’accord Constance. Je vais lui parler. Bisou ! Euh, enfin, je veux dire, cordialement, bien sûr. Bien sûr, bien sûr, on est dans une entreprise, ce serait stupide de- elle a raccroché.”

Ouais. Définitivement solitaire.

“Bon, Mattéo…”

L’interpellé mit quelques secondes avant de relever la tête vers Richard, qui se tenait debout devant lui. Ce dernier sursauta en croisant son regard à moitié crevé, mais voulut faire comme s’il n’en était rien. Il se racla la gorge :

“Je sais que t’es à peine sorti de prison, qu’on a failli mourir, tout ça, mais ce serait bien que tu te remettes au boulot, genre, là, tout de suite.

— Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?” Répliqua Mattéo d’un ton agressif.

Il y eut une seconde de blanc. Il se rappela qu’il avait été réengagé par les Missionnaires, et que Richard était de nouveau son boss, et c’est à ce moment précis qu’il réalisa que son moral ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas. De mauvaise grâce, il se remit debout. Richard recula en le voyant si _grand_.

“Bon euh… bafouilla le négociant. Tu reprends les anciens locaux de la BIM. On va te briefer sur le nouveau matériel très vite.”

Mattéo se téléporta jusqu’au dix-huitième étage. Ce ne fut qu’en poussant la porte du local que la douleur le heurta de plein fouet.

Il n’y avait plus personne derrière l’ordinateur de Judith. Le bureau était vide.

 _Maintenant_ , il était au plus bas.

_(Open up my mind.)_

Ce n’était pas juste.

Il s’avança jusqu’au bureau. Posa une main lourde dessus. La surface de verre était froide et lisse, comme si personne n’avait jamais mis un pied dans ce bureau. Il ferma les yeux, les rouvrit.

Pas juste.

Il se détourna et posa ses affaires, alluma les ordinateurs, fit comme si tout était normal. Après tout, ce n’était qu’un bureau, non ? Il y avait dû y en avoir d’autres, à ce poste de travail, depuis qu’il était parti. Depuis qu’elle était partie… Il avait dû y en avoir d’autres.

Il _voulut_ faire comme si tout était normal. Il n’y parvint pas. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, et il ne put que se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, épuisé qu’il était par le contre-coup de son séjour en prison, de ces semaines de traques, de la bataille de Néo-Versailles, de tout.

Il promena son regard meurtri autour de lui. Le reste de la pièce était vide.

C’était tellement, tellement vide.

 _All I believe, is it a dream?_  
_That comes crashing down on me?_  
_All that I own_ _  
Is it just smoke and mirrors?_

Il fit mentalement la liste de ses possessions. Le bandeau sale qu’il triturait entre ses doigts. Les vêtements qu’il portait en ce moment même. Quelques objets disséminés ici et là dans l’espace-temps, chez Raph ou dans son ancien appartement. C’était tout. Judith ne l’avait pas payé, à sa propre demande, et par conséquent il ne possédait rien. A croire que sa vie à lui, son existence propre, n’avait jamais vraiment existé. Il avait suivi les autres, tout le temps, depuis le début, et ce n’était qu’une fois seul qu’il réalisait la vacuité de sa vie.

En somme, ce bureau le résumait assez bien.

 _I want to believe_  
_But all that I own_ _  
Is it just smoke and mirrors?_

Les capacités d’introspection de Mattéo étaient limitées. La majorité du temps, il se laissait emporter par un flux continuel d’émotions, trop rapides pour qu’il puisse les nommer. Mais pour cette fois, pour cette fois seulement, face au bureau vide de sa Brigade, il s’autorisa à ressentir quelque chose. Il s’imprégna de la sensation de manque comme jamais il ne l’avait fait auparavant.

Le plus criant, c’était les certitudes disparues. Il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à personne, désormais - plus personne d’assez proche pour lui indiquer la direction de sa vie.

Le grésillement magnétique de la porte lui fit comprendre que quelqu’un venait de rentrer dans le local.

“Mattéo.”

La voix de Constance lui fit lever la tête. Il hocha la sienne en retour :

“Constance.”

Le bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage se rapprocha, soutenu, solennel, décidé aussi. Mattéo l’observa venir jusqu’à lui d’un air calme, qui ne trahissait pas la moindre once d’émotion - c’était étrange de se dire qu’à un moment, Constance avait été boulangère, qu’elle n’avait jamais eu le poids du temps sur les épaules, et que maintenant, le sourire s’était effacé de son visage comme s’il n’y avait jamais eu sa place. Un jour, Constance avait été quelqu’un de banal, et maintenant ce n’était plus le cas. Un jour, il avait été comme Constance aussi, et maintenant ce n’était plus le cas.

 _All that I've known, buildings of stone_ _  
_ _Fall to the ground without a sound_

“J’espère que vous êtes conscient des responsabilités qui vous attendent si vous rejoignez les Missionnaires… À nouveau.”

Les deux derniers mots furent ajoutés avec plus de difficulté ; comme si au milieu de ce discours d’accueil purement professionnel, Constance s’était laissée rattraper, un moment, par les sentiments. Au fond, elle n’avait pas tellement changé depuis leur première rencontre **.**

“J’espère que vous êtes consciente que votre Brigade Temporelle ne servira à rien.”

La mâchoire de la jeune femme se décrocha un court instant, déstabilisée par cette attaque frontale, si inhabituelle chez Mattéo. Lui qui avait toujours été si en retrait, si serviable.

“Je sais que c’est dur pour vous, à cause de…”

Elle se troubla, de plus en plus confuse, et poursuivit avec l’énergie du désespoir d’un homme traversant l’Océan Indien à la nage :

“… De tout ce qui s’est passé…”

Il balaya tout d’un revers de main qui incarnait à lui seul le sens du mot “lassitude.”

“Laissez tomber.”

Constance voulut parler encore, mais l’émotion l’en empêcha. Au fond, elle était aussi mal à l’aise que lui dans ce domaine. C’était toujours difficile de s’arracher à sa routine quotidienne après qu’un homme venant du futur vous ait volé votre vie. Lorsqu’on était recrutée pour changer à son tour le monde, on était obligée de s’ériger des murs, de ne plus se laisser influencer facilement par les autres, de supprimer la compassion de sa vie. Alors, au moment de parler de nouveau avec d’autres êtres humains qui entraient sous votre commandement, sans que vous n’ayez jamais eu l’habitude de diriger quoi que ce soit dans votre vie, les émotions, c’était trop compliqué. C’était diffus, difforme, impossible à résoudre, Constance ne savait pas par où commencer et Mattéo ne savait pas comment en finir.

Il chercha son regard, et annonça d’une voix déterminée :

“Je ferai mon travail.”

 _This is my word heart breaker, gatekeeper_ _  
_ _I'm feeling far away, I'm feeling right there_

Quelques cafés et quelques dizaines de bourdes de Michel plus tard, Mattéo se retrouva face à un écran d’ordinateur, avec la sensation de plus en plus criante d’avoir perdu le contrôle de sa vie. Constance leur avait demandé de classer les profils des évadés de Néo-Versailles pour les retrouver, son corps pourtant solide accusait le contrecoup des derniers mois, et l’incompétence de son collègue n’aidait pas à la concentration. Ses yeux fixaient l’écran, mais son esprit était ailleurs, quelque part au milieu du XXVIème siècle.

Plus exactement, ses pensées étaient attachées aux pas de Dario. La simple idée qu’il respire encore, qu’il vive encore, qu’il existe encore, lui était insupportable. Idée d’autant plus insoutenable que Mattéo ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Aveuglé par sa colère et son désir de vengeance, il avait cru que son choix de le laisser partir et de ne lui accorder aucun répit était le bon. Désormais, il n’en était plus si sûr.

 _I'm starting to cave, I'm losing my flame_  
_I wanted your truth, but I wanted the pain_  
_To disappear_ _  
Dream maker, life taker_

Il avait beau lire et relire les profils des évadés affichés sur son écran, l’ancien garde du corps ne pensait qu’à Dario Lombardi, son regard de soumis, ses haillons de gueux, l’intonation pathétique de sa voix lorsqu’il l’avait supplié de le laisser dormir.

Il ne pensait qu’à la réponse qu’il lui avait donné. Lancinante.

“je t’interdis de dormir.”

_(Open up my mind.)_

C’était ça, qui attendait Dario, maintenant. Il devait être là, mais plus vraiment. Un homme qui ne devait plus en être un. Il le méritait. Parfois il lui arrivait de penser que Raul Lombardi n’avait pas eu de chance avec sa famille ; Dario était de ceux qui, à trop vouloir se prouver quelque chose, finissaient par dépasser les bornes.

Étrangement, cette description lui rappelle aussi quelqu’un d’autre…

Il se demanda où était le Visiteur en ce moment. Sans doute avec Henry, puisque le robot n’était plus là. Mattéo aurait bien posé la question à Constance, mais ça aurait été cruel de sa part. Renard avait bien été le seul à ne pas remarquer le regard que la cheffe de Brigade posait sur lui.

“Mattéo !”

Il sursauta, releva les yeux. La cheffe en question était à nouveau face à son bureau, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Un court instant, il crut qu’elle allait lui reprocher son manque criant de concentration. Mais elle s’adoucit aussitôt en le voyant si perdu.

“C’est bon. Dit-elle. Prenez votre journée et rentrez chez vous.”

Elle roula des yeux en entendant le “oh putain le chouchou” retentissant de Michel à l’autre bout de la pièce et quitta les lieux sans rien ajouter. Le poste de dirigeante, c’était définitivement compliqué.

Mattéo coula un regard à son collègue, qui fit mine de se replonger avec passion sur son écran holographique - le tableur était à l’envers et Mattéo ne savait pas comment s’était-il débrouillé pour faire ça. Résigné, il se leva sans faire racler sa chaise et se dirigea vers la sortie du local.

“Dis, Mattéo, tu penses qu’il y a moyen pour que tu négocies aussi ma pause avec Constance ?”

Il ne répondit pas, et sortit sans se retourner.

 _All I believe, Is it a dream?_  
_That comes crashing down on me?_  
_All that I own_ _  
Is it just smoke and mirrors?_

D’un pas machinal, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Mais une fois dans la cabine, son cerveau gela complètement.

 _Rentrez chez vous_. Avait dit Constance. Sauf qu’il n’avait pas de chez-lui. Il n’avait aucune idée de où aller, ni personne à rejoindre.

Avec un cri de rage pure, retenu depuis trop longtemps, il envoya son poing contre la paroi métallique une première fois, puis une seconde fois, jusqu’à perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Toute sa rancœur accumulée trouvait enfin une échappatoire, et il aurait pu démolir le bâtiment entier, si une voix familière ne l’avait pas retenu :

“Mattéo… ?”

C’est Raph.

… Raph ?

Raph, sur le seuil de l’ascenseur, dont les portes venaient de s’ouvrir, avec les mêmes vêtements qu’à Néo-Versailles - il ne s’était pas changé, il n’était pas encore rentré - et qui avait l’air drôlement surpris de tomber nez-à-nez avec lui aussi vite. Déstabilisé, l’ex-garde du corps haussa un sourcil sous son bandeau :

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? T’es pas rentré chez toi ?”

_Rentrez chez vous._

“Bah, c’est-à-dire que… Je voulais passer avant de repartir…”

Il y eut un petit silence. Raph baissa subitement les yeux pour triturer son écharpe, histoire de trouver quelque chose sur quoi se défouler en attendant de trouver les mots. Ils ne s’étaient pas revus depuis les prisons de Néo-Versailles.

Mattéo posa la question qui allait décider de son comportement :

“Et _lui_? Il est avec toi ?”

Raph secoua doucement la tête, mâchant presque ses mots.

“Non, non… Il est rentré avec Henry, là… Il repassera après.”

Toute la tension accumulée dans son corps se relâcha. Ses épaules s’affaissèrent, et à cette vue, le plus jeune continua sur sa lancée :

“Je voulais savoir… Vous allez vraiment travailler avec les Missionnaires ?

— Oui, Raph. Et c’est la Brigade Temporelle maintenant.

— Ah… Ah ouais. Ok.”

La remarque secoua Raph plus que nécessaire - clairement, le jeune homme ne s’était pas encore remis du traumatisme des premières semaines passées avec le Visiteur, lorsque Judith lui avait tiré dessus de sang-froid.

A propos de Judith…

 _I want to believe_  
_But all that I own_ _  
Is it just smoke and mirrors?_

Mattéo croisa son regard, devinant facilement le fil de pensée de son ancien collègue, ce qui acheva de déstabiliser ce dernier.

“J’voulais vous dire, reprit bravement Raph. Vous savez, après les… Les missions, tout ça… Moi je vous ai cherché. Je vous ai cherché partout. C’est pour ça que je suis revenu, c’était… C’était pour vous voir. Et je savais pas pour… Vous savez, pour _elle_ , mais j’ai pas eu le temps de vous dire que j’étais, enfin… Que j’étais désolé. Je suis pas responsable je sais, mais quand même, voilà, moi vous savez Stella, elle est partie, enfin pas partie _partie_ , mais genre, elle est restée là-bas avec la reine et c’est cool pour elle et tout, mais quand même, elle me manque, alors je comprends un peu ce que vous ressent-”

Il n’eut pas le temps de finir. Mattéo écarta les bras, d’un geste qui les surprit tous les deux, et il ne sut pas s’il se laissa tomber contre Raph ou si ce fut l’inverse.

“Tu rames trop, Raph.”

Raph sembla hésiter, peu habitué à une telle démonstration d’affection, mais lui rendit son étreinte.

Maintenant, c’était enfin l’heure de dormir.


End file.
